A New World to Plunder, a New World to Save
by VespaRiderXephon-01
Summary: ToS xover. summary too big to fit, so look inside for whole thing...please? pairings: shinoxsheena and others
1. Tracking Mithos

Alright, It's me again, out with a new story! I know I should be working on chapter 10 of TBOWE, but this idea just bounced into my head and I had to write it! So...enjoy!

As promised, the summary: **Before** the last blow was struck, Mithos retreats to try his luck in another world. So, naturally, the chosen gang pursues him. Along the way, the meet Naruto and his friends, however, Mithos seems to have gained new powers. The question: With the help of his friends, can Naruto's bloodline help save both worlds from Mithos' age of lifeless beings?

Notes: Naruto and co. are all five years older than they were after the time skip.

Pairings: ShinoxSheena (and possibly more) 

**Warnings:** Extremely slight Zelos bashing. A verizon wireless reference

Disclaimer: don't own TOS or N, so leemee alone...

**

* * *

**

**A New World to Plunder, a New World to Save**

**Chapter 1**

Tracking Mithos

**Flashback: 1 day prior**

_Lloyd struck Mithos, knocking him into the ground. Mithos was now struggling to get up, weakened from the battle. He now realized that he had no chance of completing his plans on this world, as its guardians were too strong. But what would he do? How would he get past Lloyd and the others? Suddenly, it came to him, it was the perfect solution! He could not help but cackle._

_Lloyd and his friends were about to finalize Mithos' defeat when he started cackling insanely. Afraid of foul play, they all decided to not give Mithos any time to regroup and with a nod, ran towards him, some of them unsheathing their weapons._

_However, before they could reach him Mithos floated above them and started glowing. Smirking snidely, he just said, "These are my parting words, 'heroes' of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Although you have stopped me here, know that I am by no means discouraged. My ambitions will be fulfilled on another world, MY AGE OF LIFELESS BEINGS WILL STILL COME TO REALIZATION!" Calming down, Mithos once again plastered his all-knowing smirk on his face, mocking the party that would save the supposed 'two' worlds, "Fare thee well, 'heroes'. Muahahahaha!" Cackling insanely once again, Mithos seemed to retract inside his exosphere and disappeared in an influx of light._

**End flashback**

Lloyd and his friends were sitting around a campfire somewhere in the plains of Sylvarant, eating dinner. All of them were disturbed by Mithos' parting words, and could only imagine what havoc he could be wreaking. They were currently traveling towards Yuan's base to see if he could help them find Mithos and possibly get them to where he was. Mithos' evil was not one that should be left alive anywhere.

Most of them were already asleep, but Lloyd, Genis, and Collette were up talking that only three childhood friends could. However, the conversation soon turned sour as they entered the topic of Mithos. "Will Yuan really be able to help us find Mithos?" Collette asked.

Lloyd laughed, "Of course he can!" He said, "I have faith in him. He's a friend."

The rest of them nodded, "Yeah," spoke Genis, "but I wonder where he went. Like, what kind of world he's in right now."

Raising an eyebrow, Lloyd looked at Genis incredulously, "Why would you do that? Are you still harboring your friendship for him? He **is** a traitorous villain, you know."

Holding up his hands in defense, Genis sputtered, "I-I-It is, it is! It's just…We'll be going there too and I wonder what it's like…"

Collette picked up on this really quick and energetically said, "Yeah! Yeah! Hey, Sheena's a ninja right? So, what if it was a world full of ninjas!"

Lloyd and Genis started laughing, "What does Sheena being a ninja have to do with what the new world will be like?" At that, Collette realized the absurdity of what she just said and all three burst into laughter that rang through the night.

--------The next morning, Yuan's office in the Renegade base-----------------

The Chosen's group had successfully acquired an appointment with the renegade leader, Yuan. Trooping into the room, the gang all bowed to the leader (it was best to be respectful in this situation), waiting for his greeting. Yuan in turn nodded his head and said, "Greetings, may I ask for what reason you have visited my rather humble abode?"

Lloyd, wasting no time, blurted out, "It's about Mithos."

Yuan instantly perked up, suddenly interested, "What is it?"

"He…he escaped." Genis admitted, shamefaced.

Yuan was astonished at this, "What! How! No, no, the question is where? And why didn't you follow him?"

This time, Raine was the one that spoke, "Errrr…We don't know where. To another world, probably. He just disappeared in this flash of light."

"That's actually what we came here for, Yuan." Kratos said, "We need you to help find where he went and get us there."

Yuan replied immediately, needing no thought, "Yes, yes of course. I will assemble a team immediately and go there myself."

The chosen group thanked Yuan profusely and set off at once for the site of Mithos' disappearance.

------Derris Kharlan------

Yuan and a team of five renegades were milling about the scene of the fight, waving around a questionable instrument in order to pick up traces of mana and hopefully discover where they lead. They were having trouble, though, as Raine was constantly bothering one of them or the other, trying to get them to release their machine and let her 'examine' it.

She stopped, however, when one of Yuan's subordinates, Rizkull, shouted, "OOOIIII! I found something!" At that, everyone rushed over to his position. Bringing up a small pendant enchanted with Mithos' power, Yuan matched the two signatures together.

"Alright, we have a match." He announced. Everyone cheered. They were stopped short, however, as Yuan told them that he had to find out where they went and asked for quiet. "Ah! There it is!" Yuan exclaimed, "Wait, let me jot down the 'coordinates'…Done!" And so, smiling all the way, they cleaned up their equipment and flew for the base with all speed.

------Renegade base, Tethe'alla------

"Can you hear me now? Good." Yuan's voice rang over the chosen group's radio as they floated in wait for the warp gate to be ready. "Now, we just have to input the coordinates and search…Found it!...Now connecting…There! You're cleared to go through. Be careful, though. Connection's kinda fuzzy."

_Finally_ the group, as one, thought. Pressing the throttle on their rheiards, they zoomed through the glowing ball of warp energy. They immediately found themselves traveling through a tunnel of silver wind and lightning. All was well for a few minutes, until Yuan's voice once again rang through their onboard radios, "Dammit! If you're not through yet, hurry! The connection's starting to waver."

Lloyd cursed, "Shit! That's bad. Everyone! Max out your throttle!" Complying, the group sped up and hurtled through the tunnel, searching for the end. They were clear for a few minutes and thought that they were safe. However, their hopes were dashed as just when the end of the tunnel was in sight, it started stretching and distorting, even going so far as to constrict into a veritable bottleneck, too small for any rheiard. Lloyd and the others recognized this, but were traveling too fast to do anything about it.

So they flew helplessly into the bottleneck, their rheiards crashing into the walls and exploding even while their pilots fell through the small hole that was left.

------: Sheena PoV------

Sheena rose to consciousness in a blistering shower of dull, throbbing pain in her backside. _Shit _she thought _what the hell happened this time? …Oh yeah…_ Opening her eyes, the first thing she notices was the lush forest of abnormally tall trees that covered up most of the sunlight, with small cylinders of light shining through here or there.

"Hey, Sheena! You're awake!" At this, Sheena jumped three feet into the air in fright. In her panic, it took her a few minutes to notice Collette giggling to herself on the ground at Sheena's antics.

Sheena pouted, "Awww, come on, Collette, don't do that!"

The bubbly blonde just giggled some more before saying, "Come on, the rest of us are already awake. You have to help us find out where we are!" Walking over to the next clearing, she spotted the rest of the gang lounging around or just inspecting the surroundings. Lloyd was the first to notice her, and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, but my but really hurts." She answered, rubbing the offending body part. Everybody laughed until Raine introduced the problem at hand.

Clearing her throat, Raine said, "As much as I know we'd all like to slack off, we still have to find out where in the nine levels of hell we are." Everyone just stared at her, coming up clueless as to where they could be but unwilling to look away as she had a valid point.

That was, until Sheena focused behind Raine and noticed a large city. Ashamed that she hadn't noticed such an obvious thing before, she decided to point it out to the others, "Hey! There's a city over that way!"

Everybody looked where she was pointing, and stared and shock as they pondered on how they didn't notice such a sprawling area of civilization before. Feeling the need to break their stupor, Zelos decided on that moment to say something, "Dude…when did that get there?"

After Zelos was properly beaten for such a stupid statement, the gang decided to set off towards the city immediately.

After all, they had an angel to hunt.

* * *

I'm thinking of putting other pairings into the story as well depending on whether any of you support it or not.

1) Sasusaku

2) Naruhina

3) KakashixRaine

4) CollettexLloyd

5) GenisxPresea

6) Nejiten

I want at least ten reviews supporting each of these pairings to put them up. One person can support multiple pairings. I'll be posting the pairings up top each chapter, so you can check there to see any updates on pairings I've decided to include (please feel free to also review and suggest any pairings I forgot. I'll post any new suggestions down here next chapter, too)

so, like it? hate it? Leave a review and tell me of any suggestions/comments/praise/hate mail! plz?


	2. Meetings in Konoha

Nothing really to say. I doubt anybody reads this thing, anyway.

**Disclaimer:...

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Meetings in Konoha

**Recap:**

_Clearing her throat, Raine said, "As much as I know we'd all like to slack off, we still have to find out where in the nine levels of hell we are." Everyone just stared at her, coming up clueless as to where they could be but unwilling to look away as she had a valid point._

_That was, until Sheena focused behind Raine and noticed a large city. Ashamed that she hadn't noticed such an obvious thing before, she decided to point it out to the others, "Hey! There's a city over that way!"_

_Everybody looked where she was pointing, and stared and shock as they pondered on how they didn't notice such a sprawling area of civilization before. Feeling the need to break their stupor, Zelos decided on that moment to say something, "Dude…when did that get there?"_

_After Zelos was properly beaten for such a stupid statement, the gang decided to set off towards the city immediately._

_After all, they had an angel to hunt._

**End Recap:**

The chuunin, Nagai Sakubun, along with his partner, Tsumaranaito Hima, were both on guard duty, the one thing considered even more boring and stupid than even D-rank missions. Currently, both of them were almost asleep at their post with boredom. They were saved from their possible punishment by the group of strangely dressed people started yelling up at them from the bottom of the gates.

Wondering what they wanted, the two jumped down from their perches, surprising the group. It was easily apparent that these two came from different worlds (not in the literal sense…hahaha…), as while one group was all wide-eyed and thinking _holy shit! How did they survive that fall!_, the other group were eyeing the opposing side suspiciously, thinking _geez, one would think that they've never seen a ninja before_.

They got over their initial problems soon enough, the chuunin initiated the confrontation (conversation? Errr…yeah) with a skeptical, "Who're you?"

Naturally, Lloyd, still new to this world and seemingly permanently stuck in the phase where he marvels like a child in a candy shop, jumped in enthusiastically, saying in his best 'creepy' voice, "We are from annnooootthheeerrr wwooorrrllldd! Taaakeee uusss tooo yyyooouuurrr lllleeeeaaaadeeerrrr…"

The two chuunin (even with weapons, they didn't look too dangerous, so none of them went to alert the hokage) were dumbfounded as the two groups shared a moment of awkward silence, one was about to open his mouth to save something when he was cut off by Raine's fist to Lloyd's head "Idiot…" muttered Genis under his breath.

Lloyd was instantly enraged, "What was that!" he said before starting to chase Genis around in circles. The rest of them sighed _and so ends another episode of: Hey, look! I'm antagonizing you! Whatcha gonna do about it? With Lloyd and Genis _they all thought.

Ignoring the two out of sheer experience, Raine once again turned her attention to the by now very confused and very alienated chuunin, "Errr…excuse them, they're children." She said in an apologetic voice, "Anyway. Can we speak to your leader. We've been traveling for a while now and are very tired."

It was apparent that the chuunin didn't buy this for a minute. Sakubun leaned close to his counterpart and whispered, "Get the Hokage and some ANBU. They'll want to know about this. I'll stall them."

Turning to the Chosen's group, he said, "You're not going anywhere."

Thrown for a loop, Raine started sputtering. "W-w-w-what! Why not?" She said in an indignant voice, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Sakubun narrowed his eyes, "You lie."

Raine changed tactics to being confident and somewhat indignant, "You don't have any proof."

"First of all, you haven't been traveling for a long time at all, judging by the rather pristine state of your clothing, and second of all, why would you want to see the Hokage first if you're tired, and thirdly, you're clothes are strange, meaning you're probably from another region."

"Eh! No! Of course we're from around here! Err…Ah…Uhm…" Raine said, searching around for a plausible excuse.

Luckily, she was saved by the arrival of the other chuunin, along with a blonde, buxom young woman and four men in black cloaks and mysterious animal masks.

Said blonde woman was currently rubbing her eyes, furiously trying to get the sleep out of them. "Urgh…What's the meaning of this? I was having a really good dream…"

"Hokage-sama!" Sakubun replied, "These people seek to enter the village, but they look suspicious and do not sound of good intent at all!"

The one dubbed Hokage looked at the chuunin in an annoyed fashion, "Well," she sighed, "we might as well take care of this in my office for now. ANBU! Escort them to my office. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" The ANBU saluted before the walked off, the Chosen's group in tow.

------

In the office, Tsunade was busy rubbing her temples, trying to figure out what to do with this group of people that literally just showed up on her doorstep. She could feel little (if any at all) chakra in these people, so even if they were armed, they were still relatively harmless. However, they could still have the ability to leak information, and that was to be considered big, especially since they could potentially slip under the notice of many of her shinobi (seeing as how they have no chakra to sense).

She decided on finding out what their intentions were first. Even if they lied, she should be able to derive at least some shred of truth from their voices and faces. She sighed, "Well, for now, Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Raine, who had since then wordlessly assumed the job of representative on their behalf, spoke, "My name is Raine, and they are Lloyd, Sheena, Regal, Genis, Presea, and Zelos, and Collette." She said, pointing to each person in turn, "And…we're wondering if we can get food and lodging…of course we'll pay (even though we have no money right now), and also, where are we?"

Tsunade looked at them incredulously, sure that even if they were lost before, they would still have been tipped off by the large 'hi' (1) sign on the front of the tower. She answered them anyway, though, for the sake of being hospitable, "You are currently in the Fire nation, in the hidden village of Konoha, a village of ninja."

At this, Sheena's eyes widened, "A village…of ninja…you say?"

"Yes. Is that so surprising?" Tsunade answered, "I have another question for you. I know your names, but just _what_ are you? Where are you from?"

Raine realized the need to keep at least some secrecy and butted in before anyone could answer, "What do you mean? We're from here. Just a few miles out of this village."

"Don't lie," Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "This village is secluded completely by this forest. There are no villages around for at least 10 miles. Also, to be surprised at the presence of a hidden village of ninja at this day and age, even an idiot would be suspicious of you."

The group all stayed quiet after this. Realizing she was right, but still not wanting to tell her anything. Tsunade sighed, "Well, I guess that some secrets are meant to stay secrets…at least for the time being. Since I've just finished my paperwork last night and am feeling really good right now, I'll give you full access to the village, barring any weapons shops, blacksmiths, or areas and buildings controlled by this village's government. I'll leave you to find lodging and work. So, you can leave now."

Of course, it was just Tsunade's luck that just after she left, two nondescript chuunin (a.k.a: Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo) came and dropped another pile of paperwork, both as tall as the desk, in front of her. Tsunade had only one thing to say to this as she slammed her head on the desk, "Ohhhh, why me?"

------Streets of Konoha------

Sheena, Lloyd, and the gang were currently wandering around the streets of the market, generally bored and not knowing what to do. They all knew that they should look for a place to live, first, but they didn't know where to start, and so ended up not doing anything at all.

"Should we ask around?" Lloyd asked, eyeing a squid stick that someone was selling.

"Would they even answer? After all, ninja tend to be very quiet and paranoid." Replied Sheena.

"Well, it's better than just wandering around. Come on, these people look nice enough."

So, Lloyd promptly strolled over to a group of gossiping women, tapped one on her shoulder, and was immediately given deathly glares for interrupting their conversation. Lloyd stepped back, frozen in a case of nerves and fright. Before they lost their chance and the women once again receded into conversation, Collette asked, "Can you tell us where to find the residential area?"

The woman who answered spoke in a short, clipped tone, wanting to be rid of them as soon as possible, "Take a left at the next intersection and keep going straight until you see a bar sign called "Rooster's. The whole block is apartment buildings."

The group said their thanks and left hurriedly, not wanting to be with the unpleasant civilians any more than the civilians themselves did.

Soon enough, they arrived at the apartment block and quickly chose the cheapest looking one, seeing as they didn't have much time to look for jobs. They walked inside and were looking for the landlord when they heard footsteps.

Naruto walked in, Kiba and Shino at his side, laughing at a joke that Kiba just told. Seeing the large group waiting in the lobby, Naruto froze, along with everybody else in the room.

Always with a smile, Naruto broke the ice, "Hey, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, destined to be the next Hokage! Yours?"

* * *

For now, I figure I'll just try put in as many of the pairings that I mentioned in the previous chapter that the opportunity arises for.

Plz review!


End file.
